Kimbo
Background Kimbo is from a martial arts family, ran away to the Great City to become a boxer. His father runs the Kyudojo in Mushroom Village. His brother runs a ramen restaurant stall in the village central. Appearance He wears a black hoodie and jeans. He always has boxing gloves on his hands. Quotes While Boxing *Boomm~ Boom~~ What are you looking at kid! **(You look familiar. Do you know who Bobo is?) You know Bobo? Are you from Mushroom Village? I haven’t seen you before. Back to training! Talk to you later. *You said you are Tsuki right? It’s rare to see a Mushroom Villager in the Great City. How have I never seen you before, when I was back in the Village? **(I moved there from the City a while back.) Oh~ No wonder. **(Maybe because you didn’t notice me.) Really? Maybe you are too irrelevant... *I haven't been back to the Mushroom Village for 10 years. Wonder how much it changed... *Did my old man ask you to come find me? **(Yeah. He said he misses you.) That’s impossible. He only cares about his Kyudojo. **(Nope.) He only cares about that stupid Kyudojo. *Want to give it a go? I am about to leave. **(Time for the rabbit to pump!) That’s the spirit! Show me what you can do! **(Nope~) Weak! **(Time for the rabbit to pump!) You don’t have the BEON Arcade card yet? Go get one. *Hey Tsuki! How is Mushroom Village now. Is the Mermaid Lighthouse still there? **(Yeah! That Lighthouse is beautiful.) I'll tell you a secret! When I was younger, I doodled on the back of the Lighthouse. Wonder if it's still there... **(It got hit by a typhoon recently.) What??? A typhoon? Mushroom Village has never encountered a typhoon. *I am still going for a few more rounds. You can go for a few rounds of motorcycle racing if you want. **(Alright! Time to race!) I will be done soon! **(I don’t really like it.) Alright! Then you're gonna have to wait. **(Alright! Time to race!) You don’t have the BEON Arcade card yet? Go get one. *I have never regretted leaving Mushroom Village and migrating to the Great City! *I am still not a champion boxer yet. But one day, I will become the strongest boxer in the world! *What are you doing after this? Want to have some dessert? **(Let’s go!) Let me treat you this time. **(Not today.) Alright! Another day then. *I am going to be a famous boxer and make my dad say he's proud of me... *It’s my turn to rest. You want give it a go? Do you have the BEON Arcade card? **(Yeah I have it!) Carry on! **(Nah, I don’t have it!) Go get it from The Great Mart! It’s cheaper to get it from there I reckon. **(Yeah I have it!) You don’t have the BEON Arcade card yet? Go get one. *Pshhh! Pshhh! Pshhh! Boom!!! *Can’t you see I am boxing? Don't mess with the best~ Eating Dessert (Requires having best friend response to enable. This is a random occurrence where Tsuki and Kimbo are seen eating in the background in the shop on the ground floor under the boxing machine. Despite looking like background characters, you can click on Kimbo to get his responses.) * All you need after hardcore training is some dessert! * Slurp~ Slurp~ Slurp~ *This is the best dessert ever! *You can never find this kind of dessert back in Mushroom Village... * The next time you come back I will be on the podium holding the gold medal for the World Boxing Championship. Best Friend Response *Tsuki! One day I am going to be the best boxer in the world! Here’s a pair of boxing gloves. They even have my autograph on them! When I become famous those are going to be worth a lot! Here have it! **(Really?? I can have it?) Yeah, they're exactly your size haha~